I could see how much you cared
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Soy el hijo del Jefe, se espera que sea fuerte, valiente y poderoso y que me case con una aldeana y tenga muchos hijos que serán grandes hombres también. Y no es solo que no soy lo que ellos esperan, es que no soy fuerte, ni valiente, ni puedo hacer nada bien. Y es como si no perteneciera a nuestra aldea, como si fuese otro tipo de humano, pero más inservible y tonto y estúpido.


**Título:** I could see how much you cared  
**Autor: **A Dalton's Warbler  
**Beta:** Solo yo leyendo y releyendo y volviendo a releer.  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson  
**Número de palabras: **1,348 palabras  
**Longitud:** Supuesto One-Shot en construcción (?) -pero no me crean, no es cierto XD-  
**Resumen:** Soy el hijo del Jefe, se espera que sea fuerte, valiente y poderoso y que pueda hacer todo lo que ellos entienden que debo hacer y que, algún día, me case con una aldeana y tenga muchos hijos que serán grandes hombres también. Y no es solo que no soy lo que ellos esperan, es que no soy fuerte, ni valiente, ni puedo hacer nada bien. Y es como si no perteneciera a nuestra aldea, como si fuese otro tipo de humano, pero más inservible y tonto y estúpido.  
**Disclaimer:** Glee no es mío, ni en mis sueños más retorcidos, es de FOX, RIB y toda esa gente rara que de vez en cuando merecen una buena patada (?).  
**Notas y advertencias: **Estaba recogiendo mi armario y, luego de acomodar mis poquitos libros, empecé a colocar las películas y encontré la de _How To Train Your Dragon_. ¿Van a hacerme decirlo? Sí, esto es una locura XD Primero que nada, no veo la película desde hace mucho por lo que los detalles y cosas así ya no los recuerdo bien, así que borren todo lo que tengan en la cabeza de la película o se van a perder. Todo lo que necesitan para entender esta cosa está en el fic, creo. (?) Y eso, no me maten por esto, por favor

* * *

La flecha dio justo en medio de la diana y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia de extendió por todo su rostro, y decían que jamás podría dominar el arco. Sacó otra flecha de su carcaj y apuntó a una diana más lejana –que no era en realidad una diana sino un pedazo de madera con un punto rojo pintado en el medio, pero algo era algo y no iba a quejarse en esos momentos–. Respiró hondo y tensó el arco, perdiéndose en la concentración –tanto que, si alguien lo viera, notaría que estaba sacando la legua hacia la izquierda un poco–, ser bueno en el arco era un punto importante de su entrenamiento y no iba a fallar ahora. Ya bastantes burlas recibía por ser como era, si quería respeto, debía patear traseros en los entrenamientos y justo eso haría. Cuando estuvo seguro de que apuntaba en la dirección correcta y soltó la flecha se escuchó un crujir de hojas, provocando que se moviera un poco hacia la izquierda y la flecha diera a parar tres árboles más allá de la diana.

Bufó molesto y sacó otra flecha mientras maldecía internamente a lo que fuera que le había desconcentrado. Antes de que siquiera pensara en volver a apuntar volvió a escucharse un crujir de hojas, solo que más estruendoso, como si alguna persona estuviese trotando cerca de él y no tuviese la más mínima idea de cómo pasar desapercibido en el bosque. Sin aflojar el agarre del arco, caminó hacia donde provenía el sonido, esperando encontrar a algún niño travieso de la aldea, ya bastantes se escapaban a diario por su irritante curiosidad. Más no encontró a un niño o algún cazador, encontró a un joven bajo con una bolsa de peces en las manos. ¿El ladrón de quien tanto hablaba Carole, quizás? Porque nadie salía de Berg con tantos peces si no era robándolos y el que fuera merecía una buena flecha en la cabeza porque los Hudson vivían de lo que pescaban, por Dios. Se quedó quieto un momento mientras observaba a la persona, esperando el momento justo para atravesarlo con una flecha, ¿cómo lo recibirían si llegaba a la aldea con el ladrón de peces? No pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. Claro, la idea se vino abajo cuando el chico se dio la vuelta un poco y pudo ver quién era. Blaine Anderson. ¿Qué hacía robando peces? Era el hijo del Jefe y, obviamente, de los que mejor comía en toda la aldea.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?—la voz se hizo escuchar de repente, tanto que Kurt tuvo que quedarse quieto un momento para luego caer en cuenta de que había sido él quien había gritado. Notó como el chico dio un salto y casi deja caer todos los peces que cargaba, se dio la vuelta y se le quedó mirando con nerviosismo, como si jamás hubiese esperado que alguien lo viera. _Con ese caminar tan silencioso que tiene_, pensó para sus adentros. Blaine pasó el peso de su cuerpo a otro pie mientras observaba el arco que, de un momento a otro, estaba apuntando hacia su pecho y se debatía internamente entre contestar, callarse o salir corriendo. Pero sabía que no podía largarse a correr, primero, Kurt no dudaría en matarlo y, si llegaba a sobrevivir a la flecha, perdería todos los peces por el camino. De un momento a otro le lanzó una mirada desafiante y se enderezó.

— ¿Me estás siguiendo, Hummel?—preguntó, Kurt pareció titubear un poco y mirar hacia los lados como si temiera que alguien apareciera y lo encontrara allí. Pero de un momento a otro pareció recordar quién llevaba la ventaja en la situación y volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, Blaine no podía describir su escrutinio como otra cosa que no incluyera las palabras _intimidante_ y quizá hasta _manipulador_.

—No has contestado mi pregunta—comentó, como si no fuera algo obvio, movió un poco su arco y a Blaine le estuvo bastante claro de que le apuntaba al corazón—. Escucha Anderson, a menos que tengas algún arma escondida entre los peces, estás en bastante desventaja, así que te recomiendo que empieces a hablar antes de que cambie de opinión y lleve tu cabeza a la aldea diciendo que te confundí con el ladrón—cuando Blaine no dio señales de querer contestar Kurt pasó unos segundos preguntándose si en realidad tenía algo escondido entre los peces, no era novedad que ese chico estaba un tanto loco, por no decir desquiciado. Ya bastante había aprendido de él en los entrenamientos, aparte de que no sabía cómo defenderse y no podía correr sin tropezarse y matarse—. Lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Estaba…—empezó a decir, pero su voz se perdió antes de terminar la frase. Kurt arqueó una ceja y esperó, de seguro lo que soltaría iba a ser una mentira, pero lo mataba de la curiosidad el saber la escusa que daría—. Estaba… ¡Pescando! Estaba pescando, sí—y tal vez, solo tal vez, se lo hubiese creído si el chico no estuviese asintiendo para sí mismo como si estuviese convenciéndose de que eso es lo que hacía. Kurt rodó los ojos y sintió como la exasperación bullía en su interior.

— ¿Intentas tomarme el pelo? —le preguntó, al ver que Blaine no se movía, bufó y bajó el arco mientras lo observaba con el enojo grabado en los ojos—. Estás en el medio del bosque, el río más cercano está a dos kilómetros de aquí y, por favor, no olvidemos ese pequeño detalle de que nunca aprendiste a pescar—le recordó, Blaine frunció un poco el ceño, como si buscara una escusa más creíble, lo que hizo enfadar más a Kurt. Entrecerró los ojos y volvió a preguntar, hablando lentamente, como si le clavara cada palabra en el cerebro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy llevando una bolsa llena de peces —terminó diciendo, Kurt necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no soltar el arco y caerle encima para arrancarle la piel por siquiera pensar que puede contestarle de esa manera. Sí, bien, es parte de los grandes de la aldea, pero Kurt puede patearle el trasero en cada momento que le den las ganas. En cambio colocó el arco junto a un árbol que tenía a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Por qué robaste los peces de la aldea?—y tal vez era una acusación grave, pero en esos momentos no le importaba y estaba seguro de que tenía razón.

— ¿Por qué me interrogas?—preguntó de vuelta, Kurt levantó un poco el mentón, provocando que el más bajo bufara y le mirara mal. Pareció pensarlo un momento antes de seguir hablando—. Yo no he robado nada—terminó diciendo.

— ¡Claro que sí!—gritó Kurt, ya bastante exasperado con el menor de los Anderson, ¿qué se creía ese niño? ¿Acaso creía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, luego decir 'no fui yo' y que otro pagara los platos rotos? Alguien necesitaba repasarle las leyes de Berg a Blaine y explicarle que en ninguna decía _''aclaración: ésta ley no aplica si eres el hijo del Jefe''_.

—Solo deja de seguirme, ¿quieres?—le gritó de vuelta, Kurt frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo el chico se daba la vuelta y seguía su camino. Tardó un momento en procesar lo que había pasado y el enojo bulló en su interior.

— ¡No! No puedes robar y seguir como-

— ¡Déjame en paz!—le volvió a gritar sin preocuparse en darse vuelta y Kurt tuvo que detenerse antes de que le entraran los deseos de atravesarle una flecha. Por más que estuviese robando peces, al Jefe no le haría gracia alguna el ver a su hijo muerto. Bufó y fue a buscar sus cosas para regresar a la aldea. Cuando estaba recogiendo su arco cayó en cuenta de que no tenía sentido el que Blaine robara tantos peces cada semana. ¿Qué hacía con ellos? ¿Acaso alimentaba a una mini-aldea al final del bosque? Sin siquiera pensarlo, se vio a sí mismo siguiendo al Anderson por el bosque.


End file.
